Helping Her
by Blood Red Kisses
Summary: Foreman wants to help. She's suffering and he wants to help. But one kind act can lead to something unexpected. Foreteen. Rated for mentions of drug use. May be rewritten in the future...


Okay, everyone. Yet another ficcy from me instead of an update...Well, blame the terrible writer's block...Uhhhh...YEAH!

So, to be honest, I don't like this fic at all. It's completely different from what I had planned. But I figured you guys might like it. Might being the key word here. I was thinking about a fic told from Foreman's POV about Thirteen. I didn't know where it was going to go, only that I knew the first three lines. Well, then it started writing itself. And took a turn I hadn't thought it would. I really want to rewrite it, but I still don't know what I want. But it's not really this...Oh well, what can ya do?

Anyways, my ramblings probably get annoying after a while. So, I'll go ahead and let y'all read this. And remember, reviews are luff!

* * *

I've been watching over her for some time now. She's been spiraling out of control. I want to help her, but how? What am I supposed to do? There's not much I can do. I'm not her friend; I'm not her mentor; I'm not even really her boss. I'm just here. I'm not suited to help her.

But there must be something.

Maybe I could talk to her. Just be there for her. Let her rant to me about how unfair life is and why did it have to be her. Why was it her? Why anyone? Why isn't there a cure?

I arrived at work, just like any other morning. I suggested diagnoses for our newest patient, just like any other morning. I endured House's remarks about everyone's personal lives', just like any other morning. And I watched her reactions to every word, just like every other morning.

But it wasn't like every other morning. This morning was different. She had never done this at work. She had started doing drugs, and yes it was a terrible thing. But she had always managed to keep her personal life just that, personal. She separated work and home. She did her drugs on her own time. Never at work.

But this time, House went too far. Honestly, I don't even know what it was he had said. Honestly, I don't care. I only care that she's finally snapped. I found her in the bathroom, needle in her arm. She never looked so vulnerable before. Her eyes pleaded with me not to tell House. She knew she screwed up, again. And I knew I had to help her make it better.

So I led her to my car. I drove her home to her little apartment. And I tried to leave her there.

But she had different plans.

"You helped me so much."

She took me by complete surprise. To say it was unexpected would be an understatement. But if I had thought for more than half a second, I should have seen it coming. And I should have stopped it.

But somehow, I found myself in her apartment, kissing back.

"I can't. You're high."

"So what? Makes things more int'restin, right?" She grinned like a child who got away with something wrong.

"No. It means I'd be taking advantage of you when I should be helping."

"You've already helped me more than you know. And you can help me more now."

I shook my head. I couldn't do this. It's not going to help her.

"What's a matter?" Her grin turned to a puzzled, almost rejected, expression. Then she glared at me. "Go ahead and leave. Everyone else has. Everyone will eventually."

"I don't want to abandon you. I just don't want to hurt you. I'm here to help."

"Save it. You can't help me. You can't save me. I'm gonna die. Get over it. I have. Now, I'm gonna have fun."

"This may be fun now, but you'll regret it later."

"My life already has more regrets than I can count. I'm done being good. I'm done being boring. I'm gonna have fun. Live my life the way I wanna now. You can stay boring if you want. I won' stop you."

Boring. Maybe I am boring. Maybe House was right. I haven't done anything drastic since I was seventeen. Maybe it was time to take a leap. High or not, she knows what she wants. It's not taking advantage of her if she insists like this.

So this time, I surprised her. I kissed her.

And the next morning, despite House's comments and berating, she smiled at me.

* * *

Yeah, not what I had planned. Not at all. I may rewrite it, if I can come up with something. I liked the idea, just not how I executed it. But again, oh well.


End file.
